The Gloves
by Neokins
Summary: Brittany has always had a kink for how things feel...
1. Green Mittens

In response to This post on the GKM. ( . ?thread=52992898)

Santana always knew her girlfriend was touchy. She liked to feel everything. Surfaces, fabrics, hair, you name it. Which is why it came as no surprise the first time Britt asked her to leave her mittens on.

They were squished between the sink and shelved cleaning supplies in the janitors closet frantically making out before first period. Santana wanted to get off before class so she began taking off her thin hobo mittens. Brittany stopped and grabbed her hands. "Leave them on" she said as she brought them to her face. "I like the way they feel, still wet from the snow."

Santana didn't have time to argue. She needed to get off. Leaving one hand on Britts face she moved the other down he body and under her skirt. Brittany's breathing began to quicken. Santana rubbed the outside of her index finger along Brittany's slit while thumbing her clit. Brittany wasn't wearing underwear under her spanks so the fabric was moving with her fingers. Brittany was too distracted by her impending orgasm to notice Santanas need. She would have to get both of them off herself. So she straddles Britts right leg and ground herself onto Brittany's thigh. Sliding up and down, squeezing her own thighs around Britts leg. All the while continuing to rub Britt off with her mittens still on.

Santan's mittens were soaking with Brittany's warmth. She moved the spanks to one side and started slowly prodding Britts entrance. She wasn't sure if the mitten was wet enough for penetration. She didn't have to wait long for the answer. As soon as Britt realized what she was trying to do she reached for the her hand and in one hard thrust pushed the finger in. "Yea san, just like that. Move it in me."

Brittany's eyes were closed tight, her head leaning on a bucket. Watching Brittany get off like this was turning Santana on to no end. She began rubbing and squeezing herself faster on Britts thigh. All the while moving in and out of Britt and thumbing her clit. They were sweating and breathing heavy. "Oh fuck San. Right there. Right ... ther ... aaaaaah. ahhh. ahhhhh. oh fuck." "Brittttt ... B ... ahhh ... fuck". They stood there for a second. Letting their aftershocks and breathing come down.

"Shit B. Were late!"


	2. Leather and Lace

Having finished the successful Bad Romance performance, Brittany and Santana headed to the parking lot. They were still in costume and in high spirits. It was date night which meant dinner at Breadsticks and Sweet Valley High. They were taking off their hats and putting them into Santanas car when she noticed something missing "Shit. I forgot my backpack in the choir room. Come with me to grab it real quick Britt?" "Of course." she said smiling.

Making their way through the empty halls and into the choir room they noticed Brad practicing on the piano. He's always around. He gave Santana a knowing look as they walked in. "Looking for your backpack?". She nodded. "Mr. Shue put it in his office right before he left. It's still unlocked. I'm leaving now. Lock the door when you kids leave."

Brittany nodded and waved him goodbye as Santana ignored his last sentence and started towards the office. Once inside she saw the bag sitting at the foot of a chair. Bending down to pick it up she hears Brittany come into the room. "You look awesome in that outfit and those leather gloves." Looking back while still bent over Santana can see Brittany eyeing her ass. Brittany closes the door and all light leaves with it.

Santana can feel Brittanys hands on her hips, pulling her ass onto her center. Santana stands up, looking over her left shoulder at Brittany. She brings her left open hand to Santanas face, rubbing her cheek. "How does my lace glove feel on your face San? Does it feel as good as it does on my hand?" Santana nods. "Yes, it feels good Britt." Santana catches Brittanys hand with her right and starts kissing towards the finger tips. She slowly licks up the her index finger, to the tip, and slides it into her mouth. Sucking the one, then the middle finger as well. Wetting the lace glove in the process.

She moves Brittanys fingers down her body and to her center. Brittany rubs Santanas clit a bit, then pushes the wet index and middle fingers into her core. Santana takes a long breath in and closes her eyes. "I want to feel your gloves on me too San." Santana moves her right leather clad hand behind her back and into Brittanys silver pants. Pushing her middle finger inside and thumbing her clit, she can feel Brittany rocking back and forth against her ass. Brittany turns them towards the desk which they lean over, both steadying themselves with their left hands.

Brittany is now half laying on Santana and thrusting. Lace fingers into Santana, Santanas leather finger into her, and her hips controlling it all. Brittanys moving faster and the desk is beginning to creek. "Mmm ... Santana ... Your hands ... and the Leather ... they are magic."

Brittanys thrusts are getting slower but harder and shes clenching tighter onto Santanas fingers. Santana is sweating and getting shaky. She can feel her orgasm rising. She closes her eyes tighter, face scrunching up.

"So close Britt, right there. Ohhh Britt. Right. Oh my ... Oh my ... aaaaahhh. Brittt ... shhhhhit ... I'm coming ..." Santana can feel Brittany coming right behind her. Hips pressed to her ass, breathing hard and shaking, small high pitched noises, and a gush of wetness on her hand. The rock back and forth, riding it out together.

Once they'd come down a bit, Santana turns around and sits on the desk, her hands on the edge, eyes staring at Brittany. Brittany moves in close, hands on Santanas inner thighs, and proceeds to suck her neck.

"Britt. If we don't go now we're going to miss Sweet Valley High."


End file.
